


sulk

by j_gabrielle



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: In the low light, Arthur looks gorgeous, and Orm wishes, not for the first time, that they didn't need to run around about this.





	sulk

Orm has a smoke, while Arthur rights himself and pulls on his pants. In the low light, Arthur looks gorgeous, and Orm wishes, not for the first time, that they didn't need to run around about this. Exhaling out the window, he licks his lips, eyeing up the quiet street outside of the flat. 

"You're sulking."

"I'm not."

Orm feels the bed dip, and Arthur's arms awake around his midriff. He looks down, fascinated by the inking on Arthur's skin shifting as he flexes. The scratch of Arthur's beard brushes on his jaw, and he squirms away. "You are." Arthur rumbles, kissing the shell of his ear. "Sulky baby."

Orm arches his face away from Arthur. "M'not. And stop it. You'll make me burn the sheets."

"Sulky sulky baby." Arthur teases, planting a kiss on the side of his head before climbing out of bed. His feet hit the floor, and he continues to get dress.

By the time Orm finishes his cigarette, Arthur is tying his shoelaces. Orm waits until Arthur looks up, holding his gaze. His lover scoffs, sliding back to his side easily and curling up against him for a kiss. Orm responds to him eagerly, rolling his tongue to Arthur's.

When Arthur pulls away again, he follows. Letting the covers fall from his hips, slowly walking to his ensuite. 

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Orm."

"Is it working?" Orm lingers at the door, looking back with a smile.

Arthur shakes his head. Rolling his long hair into a bun, he exhales in a rush. "Baby, you're crazy." His eyes soften a beat later. Arthur picks his blazer, taking giant strides to slip a hand to Orm's hip. "I'll see you later at court."

Orm leans into him, kissing him gently. "See you at court. And don't get any ideas of me going easy on you."

Arthur grins. The same one Orm looks forward to seeing when they face off as Defence and Prosecutor. "Wouldn't dream of it." 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
